


Mountain Retreat

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Indians of California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: When Tornado disappears and Diego and Bernardo try to find him, they are captured by a tribe of California Indians and held as prisoners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Tornado disappears and Diego and Bernardo try to find him, they are captured by a tribe of California Indians and held as prisoners.

Mountain Retreat

**Contents:**  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat4.htm)**  
  
---|---|---  
  
_**Mountain Retreat**_  
  
---  
  
Mountain Retreat was the first first-person  Zorro story I wrote, but it was the second one that I sent to a site. As I had mentioned in my previous introduction, I had the idea for the story, but, for the life of me couldn't find but just a tiny bit of information about Indians in California, so I had to conjecture. 

Shortly after I posted it, I was contacted by another member of the Zorro list to which I belonged, Penina Spinka, who had previously written and published two young-adult novels about California Indians, (and now has two adult novels, Picture Maker and Dream Weaver in print.) She gave me valuable information that I had missed while making me feel very good about the story in general. 

I have since found a book called The Ohlone Way by Malcolm Margolin that describes life among the Indian peoples of the SanFrancisco/Monterey areas before the arrival of white men. It points out, as did Penina, that most of the California Indians were hunters and gatherers and did not grow their own food. That would make the naming of one of the protagonists (Corn Tassel) false, too. Another excellent book to read is Ishi in Two Worlds by Theodora Kroeber. In 1911, Ishi surprised the modern world by leaving his world in the still primitive area of Mill Creek, California. For five years he supplied anthropologists with information thought lost for all time. It was made into a TV movie with Dennis Weaver, I believe, and is a very poignant story.

But despite the fact that I missed third base on some of my assumptions, I will only make minor changes in the story, preferring to point out what was wrong here in the introduction. Suffice it to say, that I tried to give the Indian peoples in my story the dignity and respect that they deserved. The good Lord knows the white people didn't.

This story was originally posted on the GWOL Fanfiction archives with the following notes:

**_Description:_  
When Tornado decides to head for the mountains of his birth, Diego and Bernardo follow. In their pursuit of the stallion, they are captured by a tribe of mountain Indians and Diego must prove his courage to gain his and Bernardo's freedom.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
The only actual characters appearing from the original WD Zorro show are Diego, Bernardo and Tornado. Everyone else, the settings, ideas etc, belong to Susan Kite and may not be used without her permission.**

**_A note from the Author:_  
It was a sad thing to note that when I was doing research for this story, I could find little or nothing on the California Indians, except for the fact that most were extinct or of such few numbers to not be considered tribes at all. Before the 1700's there were thousands of Native Americans representing many different tribes in the California area.**

I wish to thank the following: Patricia Crumpler for her unfailing support and friendship. Penina Spinka for her encouragement. And all of my friends in Z. It is because of all of us that this beloved hero continues to ride for justice, fill our dreams with hope and make us friends forever......  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One - Captive**

**Wading upwards through waves of pain, I tried to regain a sense of awareness and remembrance. Remembrance, because for the life of me I could not recall what brought me to this condition. Rolling over on my side, I felt the hard earth floor, heard a low murmur of voices, which I was unable to fully understand, and smelled the acrid scent of a place where too many people lived packed together in too small a place. I ventured to open my eyes in the half-light, and saw Bernardo looking back at me, his eyes filled with concern. With the return of a full consciousness, the pain began to recede rapidly, leaving only a mild headache, sore ribs and bruised muscles.**

**"Bernardo," I managed to whisper, even my throat hurt. "Where are we?" My manservant held up his bound hands and then shrugged. Apparently, he too, had been unconscious. Looking above me and seeing the compact structure of reeds and small branches, I perceived that this was an Indian dwelling and wondered at the fact that we were captives of a people who had not rebelled against Spanish colonists in this area for over thirty years. It was then that all of the events of the recent past came tumbling back, and I remembered the reason for the pain, a gauntlet of sorts when we were captured.**

**I wondered just how far from home we actually were. Bernardo and I had traveled for three days away from the _pueblo_ and into the eastern mountains before we were captured. There was no way of telling just how far we had been taken since then.**

**I worked at my bonds, trying to loosen them and then trying to cut them with a sharp rock. Finally, as the heat of day was tempered by early evening breezes, I succeeded, and that was exactly when two natives chose to come in through the hide covered entrance. Going over to Bernardo, they jerked him up and questioned him. I understood only a small amount of what they were asking.**

**Bernardo pointed out his disability to them as best he could, given his bound condition, but his interrogators did not seem to understand. When they hit him, I acted. Slamming against the two men, I drove them to the ground, and immediately leaped up to face them. One had his knife out, the other a spear.**

**" _Señores_ , I do not know what we are doing here, but you have no need to beat us to get information," I said, trying to open some kind of dialogue.**

**" _Español_ ," the older one said in mixture of halting Spanish and Indian dialect. "You and the other came where you are not welcome. You are now our captives. We deal with captives as we wish."**

**"It does no good to hit my friend, _señor_. He can neither hear nor speak," I pointed out. And then I noticed them do a double take, looking more intently at Bernardo, who was playing the part well. They consulted together in their own language and then the younger reached over with his knife and cut Bernardo's bonds. With great deference, they helped him to his feet and escorted him out of the hut.**

**I tried to follow, but at a word from the older man, my way was blocked by several Indians. Backing off for the moment, I sat down on the ground to consider my options. This whole mess began when Tornado had decided to return to the mountains. I had always assumed that his origins were here, and apparently I was right, because Bernardo and I had followed his tracks into these mountains until our capture.**

**The stallion had been restless for some time, not that I blamed him. Being Zorro was stifling at times even for me, and a half wild horse such as Tornado could not help but resent the confinement laid upon him. Wondering if he had located a herd, I found myself envying him his freedom.**

**Sighing, I realized that just sitting and thinking would not get me out of this situation. The change in behavior of the two men toward Bernardo must have been because of his disability. Somewhere I had heard that in some tribes respect was shown to those who were physically or mentally handicapped, even considering them to have great medicine. Hopefully, Bernardo would use that fact to our advantage.**

**The hide entrance flap was drawn aside and two figures came into the shadowy interior of the hovel. One of them was speaking the Indian dialect that I was only slightly familiar with, and I realized that orders were being given. " _Señor_ , I cannot fully understand you," I told him while at the same time giving signs for my words.**

**Coming closer, the bigger of the two grabbed me by the arm and shoved me toward the other figure, which I quickly saw was a woman. Defiance, I felt, would get me nowhere at this time, so I greeted her as I would any married women. " _Buenos noches, señora_ ," I said to her. The man laughed derisively and I figured I had probably made a mistake. The woman took me by the arm and pulled me out of the hut.**

**Several Indians took the liberty of making my journey miserable, by throwing clods of dirt and trying to hit me with sticks. Even though my irritation was growing, I attempted to ignore the insults, but when a young man tried to take his spear to my backside, my irritation changed to an intense anger. This was too much for anyone to bear and I swung around before he knew what was happening to him, and grabbed his spear while knocking him to the ground with my fist. Leaping up, he pulled out a knife, his face full of fury. I flung the spear aside and faced him unarmed, since I felt the weapon to be an unfair advantage. I heard murmuring sounds from those watching, as I got into a defensive stance. The young man charged at me, but I merely swung my body to one side and kicked him in the posterior as he passed. Then I grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. In this, my greater height was an advantage, as I simply picked him up off the ground and shook him until the knife fell from his hand.**

**Letting the young man go, I kicked the knife away and crouched facing him again. Glaring at me in loathing, he was more methodical and thoughtful in his attack this time. He grabbed at me, but I would allow him no handhold, I kept dancing out of his reach, laughing at his efforts. This infuriated the younger man and once again he charged me, but reaching out with my foot, I tripped him. As he lay face down on the ground, I pinned him and pulled his arms behind him. The more he struggled, the tighter I held his arms. "Give up, _señor_ ," I said softly.**

**I heard a shout from the man who had released Bernardo, which sounded like an admission of my opponent's defeat. Letting go, I stood up and crossed my arms, looking at the speaker defiantly, as I was heartily sick of trying to be polite and then being beaten for my efforts. If playing rough was the way one got respect around here, then so be it.**

**The older man gazed intently at me for a moment and I reciprocated. " _Español_ ," he said, smiling slightly. "Maybe you are a man, after all. You fought bravely, no weapon against a weapon."**

**Not sure that I liked the connotation of his first remark; I just continued to glare at him, trying to remember things I had heard about the customs of the mountain Indians. "I have the guardian spirit of the fox with me, _señor_ ," I quipped and waited for a response.**

**The other just nodded. "It is so, you fight with the fox's cunning. But you are still a captive and will do as Deer Meadow says. She is without husband, and her husband left no kin for her to live with. Her kin are not here, either, she only has her children. If your guardian spirit is that of the fox, then you will be able to help her."**

**My astonishment must have shown on my face. I was being given the responsibility of taking care of/being slave to an entire family. Assuming by now that he was a leader, I saw his features harden. "The one who came with you has great medicine, but if you try to escape, even his medicine will not save him or you. Remember that, _Español_."**

**At this point, I realized that there was nothing I could do but play along, I turned to Deer Meadow and motioned for her to lead the way to her dwelling. This time she showed a bit more deference and pointed to a small but well built, round-topped house. I walked ahead of her and ducking, went inside through an opening that exposed the entirety of her house. Sleeping arrangements would be a bit interesting, since I was not used to sleeping in a room open to the entire world. I noticed that there were hide partitions partially closing off the back half of her dwelling. There was not a single thing I could do about it at this time; that problem would wait until nightfall.**

**One problem that I did foresee was that of clothing. My riding outfit was not made for this kind of wear and I needed something more suitable than expensive calzoneros and the chaqueta, especially if it was going to be awhile before Bernardo and I could get away from here. My costume would also be unsuitable, even if I had it. I had no idea what these people had done with my belongings. Trying to remember the few words of their Indian language that I did know, I supplemented my words with sign to convey my desire for sturdier clothes. Deer Meadow nodded and left.**

**She came back with a pair of buckskin trousers, a shirt and shoes. Turning back to the little house, I went into the back part of it and behind the partition. Taking off my _chaqueta, banda_ , and shirt, I noticed a slight noise behind me and saw a young girl, almost an exact copy of Deer Meadow, looking at me with curious eyes. Embarrassed by the intrusion, I motioned her out and quickly finished the change. I had also heard that the society of most tribes did not include the modesty that existed in Spanish California. **

**My new attire was a bit stiffer than I was used to, although more comfortable than I thought it would be. It would certainly be more utilitarian than the _calzoneros_ and _chaqueta_. Leaving the little reed house, I went in search of the leader, and finding him near a much larger round house, I folded my arms and waited. Finally he turned his head and looked intently at me. In sign, along with his and my language, I made my desire known. "I came into the mountains with a sword and clothing, where are they. I would like them back."**

**Not bothering to stand, he looked at me coolly and replied. "You are a captive, _Español_ , you do not own anything. Go back to Deer Meadow where I chose to put you," he said disdainfully.**

**Standing quietly, I seethed, but pondered a moment before saying anything else. "What do I do to get my weapon?" I finally asked, pointedly.**

**Without looking at me, he said, "You become a man." Several of his companions snickered. My breath hissed between my teeth as a white-hot fury began to grow. I was most heartily sick of this. "You must become one of the people," came a further explanation.**

**"And what must I do to become one of the people?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer to this one. I had not been the least bit happy with his other answers so far.**

**"Act bravely as a man would." And he started talking to his companions again, effectively ending the conversation.**

**I could not believe this. I had been El Zorro for what seemed an eternity and fought some of the most hellacious battles imaginable, and this pompous jackass was questioning my bravery. My feelings must have been showing somewhat, because one of the leader's companions snickered again and motioned me away, as though I were a recalcitrant child. In confusion and anger, I stalked back to Deer Meadow's dwelling. At this point, I wished that I was more familiar with the customs of this people, because I felt that I was by no means making any kind of an impression on the leader or his people, except, perhaps, a bad one.**

**Deer Meadow looked at my scowling countenance and asked if I planned on getting wood for the evening fire. Even though I noticed that it was mainly the women doing that particular chore, I needed to be out of the village, so I acquiesced and left. I did notice a bow, that although seemed a bit smallish for my draw, was adequate, and I took it off the thong from which it hung and slung it over my shoulder. Rules or no rules, I was not going out without some protection and I certainly could not help Deer Meadow without some kind of weapon. I also took the quiver of arrows hanging nearby.**

**Deer Meadow protested mildly at my breach of conduct. "Sorry, I do not understand," I lied in Spanish and continued out of camp. Bernardo was waiting just beyond hearing of the tribesmen. He started signing about plans for escape. "I have to think on it, Bernardo. It seems that I have been made responsible for a widow and her family. And in order to help her, I need a weapon, but because I am a captive, I cannot have a weapon. I wish I knew more about the customs of these people."**

**Bernardo sat quietly and waited for me to continue. He understood me well enough to know that sometimes I just needed him to listen, at which time I usually came up with a solution or at least felt better. "I am not sure what to do right now, but the way things have been going, I am beginning to feel like some kind eunuch." I shook my head, and sighed.**

**Bernardo pointed to the bow and arrows. "I took them anyway. If I am going to help Deer Meadow, I cannot play the gentleman and wait for something fortuitous to come along." Bernardo nodded and signed that he had seen most of what had happened. He added that there were many who had been impressed when I had thrown away the spear, they had seen that as a show of great bravery, taunting the prowess of my opponent like that.**

**"Is that what they thought I was doing?" I asked incredulous. Bernardo nodded. "By the way, how much freedom have you been given?" I asked. He signed that so far he had not been stopped from doing anything. "Perhaps you should just go ahead and walk on out, since you seem to have a special status," I suggested.**

**Bernardo shook his head, signing that I would be killed if he tried to escape. I was touched by his loyalty, but certainly not surprised by it.**

**I nodded, but did not tell him that I had been given basically the same instructions. "Whatever we do, we will have to do together. I wonder what they did with our horses and possessions?" I asked. "I have not seen any in the camp. If they let them go, then Father is going to be sending _vaqueros_ into the mountains looking for us after the horses get home. I do not want to get in a big hurry and make a mistake, but we cannot afford to wait too long." Bernardo nodded his agreement and signed a query, asking what I wanted him to do.**

**"You find out what you can and we will meet outside the village again tomorrow. And Bernardo, do me a favor and take in a little firewood with you. Tell Deer Meadow that I am not trying to escape, but only trying to help her out. Her children looked a bit hungry," I said, and I walked out of the camp.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Mountain Retreat

Mountain Retreat

_**Mountain Retreat**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Two - The Español Becomes a Man**

**I was knowledgeable of bows and arrows, having played with them as a child, but had never hunted with one. _Californianos_ hardly ever ate game, although it was hunted for sport, but as long as I was in Deer Meadow's village, I figured that I would have to learn to do both. Like the loss of privacy, that was not a very pleasant thought, but I had endured worse. I suppose that Deer Meadow would think that my life as a _hacendado_ would be most strange, too, if she were to visit the _rancho_.**

**By the time the sun had set, I had walked a half a mile or so beyond the camp, finally getting used to my borrowed footwear. Not offering as much protection against the rocks as my boots did, I still was able to see the benefit of the soft hide shoes to stealthy tracking. And once I learned to step properly in them, the rocks were not a problem.**

**Later, I realized that I was very fortunate in my amateur hunting, to have come upon a small herd of deer so close to the little village, but at the moment, I exulted in being able to get meat for the widow so quickly.**

**Freezing in place, I let the deer relax and start grazing again before I slowly drew back the bowstring and took aim, freezing again and again, every time the deer looked around in suspicion. Finally, I had drawn the arrow back as far as possible and when the largest buck had turned to just the right position, I released it. Luck was riding on my shoulder that night, even though at the time I did not think so. My shot hit the big buck, but it was not a killing shot. He was startled at the slight breath of noise that the release of the arrow made and jerked forward, just enough for the arrow to strike right in front of his flank instead of in his heart.**

**Irritated, I started off after the animal, following the best I could in the waning sunlight. Later, I had to wait a short while for the three quarter moon to rise over the eastern mountains before resuming the chase. Knowing the deer would die fairly soon, because of the bloody trail I was following, I was worried about other animals making claim on the carcass before I could get to it. Chuckling to myself, I realized that I probably should have just chalked my failure to bring down the deer immediately to my inexperience, and simply gone back to camp. But my pride and stubbornness would not let me. By the position of the moon, it was about midnight before I finally came upon the animal and found he was not quite dead. I now regretted my unfortunate shot for the suffering it caused the animal, but I was soon able to rectify that problem. Using my knowledge of the butchering of cattle, I bled and dressed the deer out as best as I could, with a stone knife I found at the bottom of the quiver, and then I pondered my dilemma. Two miles is a long way to drag a fully-grown buck.**

**Having no ax to cut tree limbs and lash them together for a travois, I finally decided, in my bull headedness, that I would simply see how far I could carry the deer before tiring. Dressing him out helped lighten the load, and using the knife to remove the head made the carcass even lighter.However, I found that the answer to my question was, not very far. Carrying and then resting, and repeating the cycle, got me within a mile of the camp. My shoulders were aching and my back was sore and stiff.**

**I met the man I presumed to be the leader of the tribe, with two of the other Indians he had been talking to the previous afternoon. Dropping my load, I straightened up and folding my arms, gazed intently at him. "For Deer Meadow," I said, in my halting knowledge of his language.**

**"You took weapons. I said that captives have no weapons. "You left camp, you were not supposed to leave camp," the leader said enigmatically.**

**"You said help Deer Meadow, I helped Deer Meadow," I retorted, partly in his language, partly in mine. "Deer do not fall dead if I spit at them, so I took the bow and arrows. You did not say I could not leave the camp, you only said not to escape. I came back, as you can see."**

**Glowering at me, I got the impression that the man was trying to figure out what to do about my defiance. Finally, his face brightened and he began laughing. "Very good joke on me," he said at last. "You do possess the guardian spirit of the fox. Clever like a fox. Your name will be Fox,” and he gave the pronunciation of the word in his language.**

**I caught the irony of the situation and began to laugh with him, but for a different reason. Reaching down, I started to haul the deer into the camp. At a motion from the leader, the other two came over and took it from me, carrying it the rest of the way to Deer Meadow's house.**

**When we reached the encampment, most were asleep, but Deer Meadow and her three children poured out of the little house and stared in amazement at the large buck the two men dumped in front of her dwelling. She stared up at me, looked at the deer and looked at me again. Then she got a knife, cut off a haunch and pointed to another little house just beyond hers. Assuming that she was giving a gift to another unfortunate family, I picked it up and took it to the other abode, laying it just inside the entrance.**

**An older woman looked up at me, saw the offering and gave a soft cry of delight. I pointed to Deer Meadow's house. She understood and nodded. Returning to Deer Meadow, I saw that the men had left, and the camp was quiet, except for the soft sounds of Deer Meadow fixing an early breakfast and her children murmuring softly at the windfall that had suddenly come their way. I could not help but feel pleased, since I supposed that they had been living on the generosity of others in the recent past.**

**Going into the back end of the house, and gently pushing my way past the children, I made myself as comfortable as possible under the circumstances, and lay down for a few hours of sleep. Even as tired as I was from the exertion of the night, deep sleep never came, but the rest did much to help my tired muscles feel better.**

**The next morning, I sampled some deer stew. Surprisingly, it was quite good, although it seemed a bit bland to one used to heavily spiced food. I nodded my thanks and she filled the container with more. It had been a long time since my last meal, and I gratefully accepted it.**

**I noticed that there was a tribesman who kept wandering near Deer Meadow's dwelling periodically, glowering at me. Trying to place him, I was unable to remember having seen him the day before. After breakfast, I asked directions to a stream or pond, as I had not cleaned up from the previous night. Deer Meadow sent her youngest child along to show me.**

**At a placid pool, I took the steel knife that had been hanging in Deer Meadow's little house and carefully tried to shave with it. That, too, was an inconvenience that I added to the growing list that made _pueblo_ life look better and better. Until I got a decent razor, I was afraid that my efforts would be less than desirable to me. Mentally, I shrugged and washed my face and hands in the cold water, after taking a long drink. Pulling off the shirt, I washed as much of the blood of the deer from it, as I could. Wringing it out, I put it back on wet, shivering a bit in the cool mountain air.**

**About the time that I had finished and was beginning to get up, I heard a soft footfall behind me and pivoting around, saw the mysterious watcher charging me. I simply danced back out of the path of his charge and he continued into the pond with a tremendous splash. Deer Meadow's son laughed softly. The boy had been staring intently at what, probably to him, seemed like an idiot trying to scrape his face with a big hunting knife.**

**I reached out my hand to the man and braced myself to haul him up. Refusing my help, the Indian scrambled up the bank on his own. "Why did you attack me?" I asked, curious at his behavior. I still could not remember seeing him before, nor could I remember anyone whom I might have unwittingly insulted, although not knowing the customs of this tribe, there was no telling what might be construed as insult.**

**He glowered at me, dripping on the bank. It took a great deal of effort to keep from laughing, but I managed to maintain a straight face. "You are in Deer Meadow's house," came his simple reply. Looking at him quietly, I tried to figure out why that would cause him to want to attack. Then it suddenly dawned on me. _Idiot_ , I thought to myself. I realized that the man was in love with Deer Meadow.**

**Turning to the boy, I ordered him back to his mother's lodge. When he had left, I turned again to the Indian. Haltingly, in his language and in sign, I tried to convey my theories. "Are you wanting to marry Deer Meadow?" He nodded, glowering a bit less than before.**

**"Perhaps we should work together, instead of fighting," I suggested. His jaw dropped in shock. "I only wish to find my horse and go home. You wish to have Deer Meadow as your wife."**

**He nodded. "I have loved Deer Meadow for many years, but she married another. There was no one I wished to marry instead. So I went away for eight years, but returned recently and found that Deer Meadow's husband had died. Just as I made ready to court Deer Meadow, you were given to her and you go out and find a deer for her family the first night." He sighed. "How can I not think that Deer Meadow might take an _Español_ for a husband, if he can provide so well?"**

**I sighed, too. "May I ask your name, or is there a custom against it?"**

**"Eagle Wing," he said simply.**

**"The leader calls me Fox," I returned, using the Indian name. "Eagle Wing, what would it take for me and my manservant to be allowed our freedom and you to get Deer Meadow for your wife?"**

**"Some act of great courage for you and my asking, for me." He looked at me in amusement. "I think that Bear Killer is already a bit pleased with you after last night."**

**I just chuckled. "If you were familiar with the customs of the Spanish, you would realize that I have never killed a deer before. I am beginning to think that I was very fortunate last night."**

**"Your guardian spirit was helping you," was his simple answer.**

**"Eagle Wing, if it is not something that would be against custom, would you help me with this act of great courage?" I asked bluntly.**

**"Yes, Fox, I will. I, too, want to impress someone." He did not have to say who, and we walked back to the camp together. That was when he began to laugh, explaining that his arrival in camp with wet clothes would bring the laughter of many.**

**"Then why not sneak off to your house and change?" I asked, again curious.**

**"Because a good joke should be enjoyed by many," he said. "You are the one who had been laughed at because you were 'less than a man' yesterday and you have fought two men and bested them and gone out at night and killed a deer."**

**"But I only fought one man," I protested.**

**"Everyone in camp knew I was going to find you to fight you. You beat me without laying a hand on me, Fox," he laughed again.**

**When they arrived in the middle of the camp, I noticed that much activity was taking place, almost as though some members were planning to move. Bear Killer was watching the activity, but turned when he heard our approach. Looking Eagle Wing up and down, he laughed. Looking at me, he said simply, "Fox, I see you beat Eagle Wing. And now you are his friend. You are indeed a most unusual _Español_."**

**Reaching behind him, he handed me my sword and the saddlebags from mine and Bernardo's horses. "Remember, you are still captive, but I trust you to do what I have told you to do. Deer Meadow still has need of help." I nodded and thanked him for his trust, realizing there was very little else I could do. Not having been asked if even wanted this kind of obligation, nevertheless I would follow through on it. I had never walked away from a responsibility yet and I would not this time, either.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Mountain Retreat

Mountain Retreat

_**Mountain Retreat**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three - The Raid**

**The move was to an area a bit further south and west, an area that Bear Killer said used to be land his people inhabit during most of the winter months. It was also closer to Californio settlements. I found that the tribe did indeed own horses, but not many and not close to the camp. They had been kept in a mountain meadow nearby, where there was better grazing and more water for them. Mine and Bernardo's horses were among them.**

**By the time a week had passed, I was pretty well able to converse with my captors without relying on the use of signs. Sitting outside of the new camp with Bernardo the morning after dwellings had been constructed, I contemplated our lack of progress in finding Tornado and returning home. Of course, I realized that the relocation of the tribe had been an all-consuming event for every member, but I was still frustrated. I knew Father would be worrying by now, as we had been gone for over ten days on a journey which had been optimistically expected to take only a short time.**

**Bernardo tapped me on the shoulder, and signed a query, having noted my pensive mood. "Bernardo, I am beginning to enjoy Deer Meadow's cooking, and I am getting used to walking everywhere I go. I think that we have been here too long," I quipped.**

**Bernardo smiled broadly at my joke and nodded his agreement. Then he signed an inquiry about Tornado.**

**"I still have no idea where Tornado is or how to rectify the situation with Eagle Wing and Deer Meadow."**

**Bernardo signed a heart and Cupid's arrow. I laughed. "Yes, once Eagle Wing marries Deer Meadow, I think that it will be easier for us to leave." I heard the sudden shouting of distress coming from a part of the valley even further from the camp then our position. Grabbing my whip, which I had been carrying with me, I motioned to Bernardo and we ran toward the screaming voices.**

**Arriving at the scene of the tumult, we found the aftermath of a raid on the women who had been washing at a large stream. Those left, were wailing for the missing ones, many of whom were relatives. Children, too, were crying softly for missing mothers. Catching the eye of Leaf, Deer Meadow's youngest daughter, I asked her what had happened.**

**" _Español_ men, like you, about ten of them came on horses. They rode among us, beat the two young men, and took Mother and others and rode out again," she had unshed tears in her eyes, the six-year-old had yet to cry aloud. "You will bring Mother back to us, Fox?"**

**I felt fury at the heinous act of my countrymen. I realized that this was not too unlike some of the methods that had been employed in the past, forcing Indians off of their lands, but I had no doubt that the result of this kidnapping was not to convert the women to Christianity. "Where is Squirrel?" Squirrel was Leaf's brother, who was only five, but very inquisitive and he almost always accompanied his mother.**

**"With Mother. Please, Fox, find Mother and Squirrel," she said plaintively.**

**"Yes," I hissed. I had come to enjoy the company of the children and the thought of anything happening to them or anyone else in the tribe distressed me greatly. I signed to Bernardo to get the children and women back to the camp. He signed a 'Z'. "Yes, it is time for these local _hacendados_ to learn about Zorro."**

**Running all the way back to the camp, which was at the far end of the valley, I was met by a small contingent of men, riding to investigate. The group included Eagle Wing, whose countenance showed worry for Deer Meadow. Breathlessly, I explained what had happened and also that Bernardo was helping the remaining women gather the children and return to camp.**

**I noticed one of the men on my horse and asked him to relinquish it to me. He hesitated. "Wild Wind, I do not wish to argue with you or fight you for the horse, but I am going to find this hacendado and bring back the women and the boy, Squirrel. If that means that I have to tear you off the horse, then so be it." Seeing the look in my eyes, he slid off and handed me the reins. He leaped on behind another warrior and the group rode off to the scene of the abduction.**

**Vaulting on my gelding, I raced back into camp and rushed into the back of Deer Meadow's dwelling, where I undid the saddle bag and changed into my costume. I heard someone scratching on the partition just as I was tying on the mask and bandana. Reaching for the sword, I saw Corn Tassel, Deer Meadow's eldest child, staring at me in fear. "Corn Tassel, your mother has been kidnapped and I am going to get her." I am not sure if she recognized me, but at this point my secret was the least of my worries.**

**Mounting, I raced through the valley, waving to Bernardo as I rushed by. I met up with several of the men, who were riding after the kidnappers. Most of the warriors pulled their horses back in shock and fear, making comments and signs indicating that they were seeing some kind of otherworldly apparition.**

**Eagle Wing, on the other hand, gave me a wide-eyed stare and then a broad grin. "There is no need for a large war party; only me, _Señor_ Zorro, and Fox, who is nearby," he said. The others acquiesced, still looking nervously at me, and turning, headed back to the camp.**

**Still looking intently at me, Eagle Wing said, "Bear Killer aptly named you, _Señor_ Zorro."**

**In astonishment, I could only gape at him as we began our pursuit of the kidnappers. Then it dawned on me, Eagle Wing had said that he had left the tribe for eight years, apparently he had spent some of that time near Los Angeles. As though perceiving my thoughts, Eagle Wing explained, "I worked at the mission at San Gabriel for several years, before returning to the tribe. I was there when the _comandante_ from Los Angeles laid siege to the mission to try to get _Padre_ Felipe to turn over a _hacendado_. I saw you several times."**

**I laughed shortly. "This is an interesting turn of events. I appreciate you protecting my identity. Now, we should get down to the business of finding the kidnapped women. You do realize that this is our act of bravery if we accomplish this task." And with the one comment by the Indian, I had been included on this raid as Fox, also. I felt gratitude for Eagle Wing's gesture.**

**Eagle Wing nodded. "I think that if Bear Killer knew of you, as I do, then there would never have been a question about bravery. But all I care about right now is rescuing the women, especially Deer Meadow," he said emphatically. I agreed wholeheartedly.**

**By the time we reached our destination, it was nearing sunset. At my suggestion, we found a secure place and rested up for a short while. Shortly after the sun disappeared over the western hills, I reconnoitered around the perimeter of the _hacienda_ , checking for the position of any guards and especially for the location of the prisoners near the _casa grande_. Easily avoiding the few _vaqueros_ acting as watchmen, I used my whip as a rope to climb up to a small window on the back side of the _hacienda_ , which was open to let in the evening breezes.**

**Silently making my way through the room, I went out the door and onto the walkway overlooking the patio. Two men and a woman were talking over a bottle of wine. " _Señor_ Suarez, do you think that this little sortie against the Indians will force them back into the mountains?" asked a slender young man, dressed in extremely elegant clothes. It appeared to me that this one was the _hacendado_ , although he was the youngest in the group.**

**The woman was quite young also, possibly the young _hacendado’s_ wife. _Señor_ Suarez, while richly dressed, was no match for the pretentious, overly embroidered and decorated attire of his host. Even my fanciest outfit was no match for this pompous young whelp's finery.**

**"I suggest, Don Francisco, that probably the Indians will send down a war party tomorrow morning and try to get the woman and that brat back. If we are prepared for their attack, then we can easily kill the men, and the women can be utilized as indentured servants. The rest of the tribe, seeing the futility of reprisals, will retreat back into the hills, where they will never bother us again. You will be able to finish what your father was unable or unwilling to accomplish."**

**"What about the horses that the _vaqueros_ captured in the mountains?" Don Francisco asked.**

**"They will add to your wealth, especially the black one, if we can ever tame him enough to use him at stud," Suarez told the _hacendado_. "He is a magnificent animal, but a wild one."**

**I was intrigued at Señor Suarez's last statement and wondered if Tornado could be the stallion to which they were referring. After I heard everything I needed to know, I would have to investigate that possibility.**

**"Are the women secure in the servant's quarters?" Don Francisco asked, swishing his wine delicately in his glass before drinking it. His wife/companion looked slightly disdainful.**

**" _Sí_ , Don Francisco," Suarez answered. "After telling them that the boy would be killed if they so much as made a whimper, they stopped their wailing and whining. It helped that Paco used the point of his knife to such great effect in convincing them of his sincerity."**

**"What do you mean, 'used the point of his knife', " the woman spoke for the first time. She seemed incensed at the brutal implications of Suarez's statement.**

**"He only used it to prick the mother a bit, and he only threatened to do the same on the child," Suarez assured her. This woman was not the only one incensed; I wanted to jump down and choke the breath out of Suarez and the cruel little tyrant who was also involved in this operation.**

**I had heard enough, now I knew where the prisoners were located.It would soon be time to get Eagle Wing and release the women. Slipping back through the room, I made my way out of the _hacienda_ the same way I came in. In a very short time, I was back where the Indian was waiting anxiously and I reported everything I had found out to him.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Mountain Retreat

Mountain Retreat

_**Mountain Retreat**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four - The Act of Bravery**

**As I had supposed he would be, Eagle Wing was furious and ready to go in and kill both men. "Wait, Eagle Wing, from experience I know that it will be better to go in after the men on guard are sleepy. That will not happen for another hour or two, so we will need to wait for that amount of time. First we will take care of the horses, all of which will be needed when we release the women. And it would also be wise not to kill the _hacendado_ and his friend, because if you did, your people would never have any peace."**

**"They talked of a black stallion. I think it may be my horse. Do not go near him, I will take care of him," I said, looking at him meaningfully. The Indian nodded. We rested anxiously for a couple of hours and then began our raid on the _hacienda_.**

**Leaving our horses tethered, we slipped down to the corral where the newly captured animals were milling around, tightly packed in their confined space. I whistled softly and Tornado's own call came from the middle of the herd. "Tornado, softly boy," I admonished him in a quiet voice. Apparently, he heard me and settled down. "Tornado, come here," I next commanded in a whisper. Slowly, he was able to make his way over to the fence where I waited. "Ah, Tornado, you scoundrel, I see you have kept busy," I murmured to him as I stroked along the side of his face and down his neck.**

**"Eagle Wing, when I give you a signal, open the gate. We will let them settle down a bit, first," I said softly. Climbing on the top rung of the fence, I swung up on Tornado, relishing the feel of his strong muscular body between my knees. It was good to have him back. The other horses quickly settled down as they got used to our scent. "Now, Eagle Wing, slowly and easily."**

**The Indian quietly opened the gate, just enough to let out two horses as a time. I guided Tornado out near the head of the line and walked him away from the corral and to the place we had left our horses. Most of the captured animals followed docilely; it was apparent that some of the horses were Indian owned. We found enough rope to tether a dozen horses, the rest we led further away from the _hacienda_ and, slapping their rumps, sent them back into the mountains and freedom. In the meantime, I had stolen a saddle from the tack room and cinched it on Tornado's back.**

**Eagle Wing and I waited, listening for any sounds that would indicate that our little stunt with the horses had been discovered. Hearing nothing, we quietly rode back toward the _casa grande_ on horseback. We needed to release the women and get as far into the mountains before their escape was discovered as we possibly could.**

**In the shadows of a small stand of trees, I pointed out the building where the prisoners were being held. Leaving the horses, we crept silently to the back of the building. There was a small window at the back, but it was barred for the night, we would have to go in the front of the building. Peering around the corner, I saw two guards dozing, leaning on their muskets. I motioned to Eagle Wing to converge on one guard from the other side of the building, while I crept up on the second guard.**

**Neither _vaquero_ was aware of our presence until we were on them. The hilt of my sword effectively rendered my guard unconscious, while a rock did the same for Eagle Wing's. We left both men slumped against the building and turned our attention to the door. " _Señor_ Zorro," Eagle Wing said softly, "I will go in and reassure the women. I saw the reaction the men made to you, and the last thing we need is an outcry to alert the other guards." I nodded. He slipped in and then in a few moments motioned to me.**

**In the dim light, I could see the prisoners staring at me fearfully, but they made no sound. Eagle Wing gave instructions for the escape. "I will not go until Squirrel is returned to me," Deer Meadow interrupted in a whisper.**

**"Where is Squirrel," I asked.**

**"The white woman took him. She said that if they kept Squirrel, we would do what they wanted. The white witch also said she wanted the boy for her personal servant," Deer Meadow said, anguish and anger in her voice.**

**"But Squirrel is only five years old," I whispered in confusion. Then I remembered that in some European courts, little children were used as personal servants for whatever reasons royalty saw fit. This woman must be trying to emulate this practice. I shook my head in disgust. "I know the layout of the _hacienda_ , I will go get Squirrel," I reassured Deer Meadow. "Eagle Wing, go ahead and get the women out of here. All I need is my horse and we can catch up with you in the mountains after I have rescued Squirrel."**

**"I will not go without Squirrel," Deer Meadow was adamant.**

**"Deer Meadow, you must trust me to get Squirrel. You must go with Eagle Wing. Fox is nearby to help me, also," I assured her.**

**"If _Señor_ Zorro says that he can get Squirrel, then he will do so. I trust him, Deer Meadow," Eagle Wing said softly. It was obvious she didn't recognize me and I couldn't blame her for her mistrust, but she finally acquiesced to Eagle Wing's judgment. Her shoulders slumped as she joined the other women near the door. Slipping out, I saw no evidence of any other guards and whispered to the Indians to go ahead.**

**While they made their way to the grove of trees, I stealthily ran to the side wall of the _casa grande_. Using a sturdy vine, I climbed to the top of the wall and looked into the patio. There was only one _vaquero_ sitting under a tree dozing. Quietly, I slipped up to him and using the hilt of my sword, completed his journey to total sleep.**

**Going up the steps silently, I listened for sounds that would indicate which room Squirrel was in. A very soft light shined out from under one door and I heard a woman's voice from the other side. "Little one, you must learn to trust me, I will not hurt you," the woman said. Waiting a moment, I heard no evidence of anyone else except Squirrel in the room. Quickly, I unhooked my whip and as quietly as possible, turned the latch and slipped in.**

**I faced a robed woman, whose countenance showed shock at my entrance. Squirrel was backed into a corner, abject fear causing him to shiver. "Squirrel, have you been harmed," I asked him in his language. Squirrel gaped at me for a moment and then shook his head no.**

**"Good," I said, and then I addressed the woman. "I am here to take the boy back to his people. It is a travesty for a little child to be so cruelly torn from his family."**

**" _Señor_ Zorro, at least I assume that you are Zorro," she said. I nodded. "Why would it be so bad for a heathen to be raised in a good Spanish home?" Looking into her eyes, I saw that she believed her reasoning to be logical and correct. I suppose, before my experience with Eagle Wing's tribe, I might not have argued with the statement very hard. Now, the idea of Squirrel being taken from Deer Meadow appalled me. I motioned to the boy, and with only slight hesitation, he scrambled over to me.**

**"Because his mother loves him and he loves her," I said simply. The _señora_ looked at me steadily with a disdainful look, before getting up and slowly walking to a bedstand. "We will be leaving, _señora_. I would appreciate it if you would not cry out, and then no one will be hurt." I started for the door, realizing that this woman was as dangerous as the two men, in her own way.**

**She began to turn and in her hand was a small pistol. Before she could get any kind of aim on me, I flicked my wrist and the end of the whip delicately wrapped itself around the little pistol, jerking it out of her hand and flinging it under the wardrobe. I touched my hand to my hat, and grabbing Squirrel around the waist, dashed out the door. The woman's shouting spurred me to run down the stairs at an almost breakneck speed, at the same time whistling for Tornado.**

**By the time we had reached the gate, the _hacendado_ and _Señor_ Suarez had rushed out of their rooms, and Tornado was waiting outside. Throwing Squirrel into the saddle, I swung myself on behind him, and spurred the mighty stallion into a fast gallop. Soon we were beyond the range of any musket fire and racing into the hills.**

**Tornado maintained his mile-eating gallop throughout the remainder of the night, until, just before the dawn, we met Bear Killer and a group of warriors. Eagle Wing was among them, assuring me of the safety of the women, and Bernardo was also part of the group, a bundle in his hands. I handed Squirrel to Bernardo and he handed me the bundle, signing discreetly that I should probably change before going into camp.**

**Finding a place nearby, I quickly changed and returned to the group, on my palomino, which Bernardo had left tied nearby for me. Bear Killer looked intently at me as I said to him, "Bear Killer, I will go back and scout out the back trail. The _hacendado_ may very likely have sent _vaqueros_ after Eagle Wing and the women."**

**"No, Fox," the Indian said sadly. "Because when they arrive, if the _Español_ are following, they will find nothing and there will be no evidence of where we have gone."**

**I was incredulous. The look on my face must have been very obvious, because Bear Killer continued. "Fox, many years we have resisted the intrusion of Spaniards. The only way we have been successful is by fleeing. It is not the way our ancestors would have done it, but we cannot resist the numbers that would come against us if we fought and killed Spaniards."**

**Sighing, I realized he was right. "I understand, Bear Killer." Together we rode into the new camp that was already partly dismantled. I noticed Bernardo near the opposite side of the campsite, motioning to me. Joining him, he led me a short distance away to a small hidden _arroyo_ , where Tornado was tethered. Signing rapidly, he wanted to know my intentions, now that the camp was dismantling. I stared, unseeing, at Tornado, while my mind raced, thinking about this turn of events.**

**"Bernardo, the tribe is determined to go further into the hills, but Don Francisco may continue to follow if he is angry enough over the raid. I will stay behind and see what can be done to keep the _ranchero_ and his men from following. That is the least that we can do for Bear Killer and his people," I said.**

**Bernardo signed a reminder of the time when we had nearly been captured before, by mountain Indians and how they had hidden the gold mine. Once again, I thanked the Saints above for sending me such an astute friend back during my days in Madrid. "You are a genius, my friend. Yes, a rockslide can be arranged at some point along the tribe's retreat. I may need you, also. Perhaps Eagle Wing will be able to help."**

**Back in the camp, I outlined my idea. Bear Killer was pleased with the idea and agreed to send Eagle Wing and Bernardo with me to help put the plan in action. When the camp was almost ready to move out, the three of us started back down the trail that Eagle Wing and I had taken the day before.**

**Several hours of riding found us gazing down the mountainside at a group of _vaqueros_ , followed by Don Francisco and _Señor_ Suarez. Signing, Eagle Wing indicated a retreat to higher ground. We returned as quickly as possible to the site of the recently vacated camp and then rode the northwesterly route that the tribe had taken until we found a likely place for a rock slide. Gathering stout limbs to use as levers, we set about waiting, taking time for a quick meal from the trail rations we had brought with us. I also changed back into my costume.**

**After waiting for several more hours, Eagle Wing went down the trail to scout the position of _vaqueros_. He returned very quickly with news that the men were only a short distance behind him. Anxiously, we awaited their arrival. Just as the men came into view, we used the poles and started the rocks careening down the mountainside. Horses screamed, men shouted and the dust billowed everywhere. Extremely happy with the effect, I waited for the air to clear and then stood at the top of the mountain in plain site.**

**" _Señores_ , it does no good to try to get revenge on these people, the mountains will protect them," I shouted. Borrowing somewhat from the Indians I had met further north, I felt that it was effective here also. Don Francisco was still having problems controlling his willful mount. Suarez ordered the men to hold their fire.**

**" _Señor_ Zorro, why do you help these people? I thought you fought for the rights of California's citizens," Suarez said.**

**" _Señor_ , I fight for justice. Is it justice to kidnap women and children and to force a peaceful people from the home that was theirs for many generations?" I asked, incensed at his question. "These people will never come near your lands again. Leave them alone, _señores_."**

**Suarez consulted with the _hacendado_ and then turned back to us. "We will leave now, but tell the Indians to never come near the land of Don Francisco Domingues again."**

**Irritated, I retorted, "Don Francisco, do not have the audacity to invade the village of the mountain people again. They will protect their families and the mountains will protect them." Nodding, Suarez and the others turned their horses and returned the way they came. Eagle Wing and Bernardo returned to the horses. I found a secluded spot and changed back to the buckskins that I was also getting used to.**

**At nightfall, we caught up with the rest of the tribe. Eagle Wing reported our progress, and also my bravery during the last two campaigns. Bear Killer looked at me with amusement, and when no one else was close, he said, "I am told that the Spanish name for fox is Zorro. You are indeed as clever as your namesake, in either language. Your bravery cannot be questioned, only your knowledge of our customs. This is a good joke on both of us." He began to laugh, and after staring at him in amazement for a moment, I joined him. It _was_ a good joke that fate had played on me.**

**Eagle Wing and Deer Meadow were married that night. The wedding was simple, mainly the commitment of the couple to each other and to the tribe. The tribe was witness to the promises that were made and then the newlyweds went into the makeshift dwelling and closed the rawhide door flap. The children were staying with Bear Killer for the one night. Several jokesters scratched on the couple's home a few times, before everyone settled down for the evening.**

**Bernardo and I slept under the stars at the perimeter of the camp. I thought of Bear Killer's statement about my being ignorant of the tribe's customs, and realized that I had received an education, which could not compare with anything learned at the university. I was grateful for the added insight that had been granted me during the past week.**

**Early the next morning, I said my farewells while Bernardo packed a few provisions, which Deer Meadow had given us. As I mounted, Eagle Wing approached and said softly, "Don Diego, I hope that this time with our people has been of benefit to you. I feel I have been bettered by my friendship with you."**

**Astonished, I gaped for a brief moment, before realizing that it was logical for him to know my name. I had been to San Gabriel as Don Diego several times during the time that Don Ignacio had claimed sanctuary there. Smiling, I said, "Eagle Wing, this time with you and your people has taught me well. You have been a good friend; I will never forget the lessons I have learned." Turning our horses, we headed down a trail that led northwest toward Los Angeles. Tornado trotted from just beyond the camp and followed docilely behind us.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/mtretreat1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
